Question: Let $x,$ $y,$ and $z$ be positive real numbers.  Find the minimum value of
\[\frac{(x^2 + 3x + 1)(y^2 + 3y + 1)(z^2 + 3z + 1)}{xyz}.\]
By AM-GM,
\[x^2 + 1 \ge 2x,\]so
\[\frac{x^2 + 3x + 1}{x} \ge \frac{5x}{x} = 5.\]Likewise,
\[\frac{y^2 + 3y + 1}{y} \ge 5\]and
\[\frac{z^2 + 3z + 1}{z} \ge 5,\]so
\[\frac{(x^2 + 3x + 1)(y^2 + 3y + 1)(z^2 + 3z + 1)}{xyz} \ge 125.\]Equality occurs when $x = y = z = 1,$ so the minimum value is $\boxed{125}.$